Are You Scared?
by helinamica6577
Summary: Everyone's at Amu's for a sleepover. There's a storm, and Utau's scared. What will happen? That was a bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I wrote this awhile ago on paper while I was at my grandparents house and there was a storm. I just got the idea so I wrote this down in the middle of the night. It's real quick and I usually don't write stuff like this but it's rare when I get an inspiration that doesn't make me feel like I'm stealing someone else's idea so this is rare. Hope you like it anyway!**

It was a wild and stormy night and everyone was at Amu's house for a sleepover. It was now 12:30 in the morning and everyone had gone to sleep but Utau.

Once the first furiously loud thunder had sounded she had woken up from her spot on the floor next to Amu, Rima, and Yaya on the girls side of Amu's living room which was across from the boys side where Kairi, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko lay while Ikuto slept on the couch(after winning the spitting contest, to Kukai's disappointment).

She had first tried to muffle the sounds by covering her ears but that failed when the bright light of the lightning flashed it's beams through the windows and the loudest monstrous thunder sounded, not effecting anyone else but scaring the voice out of Utau, sending her running up the stairs and bolting into Amu's room for hopefully better shelter from the horrible sounds and flashes of thunder storm. This also failed when more lightning flashed, brightening the dark room and filling the once quiet room with the horrible booming sound that Utau hated so much.

She covered her ears again and closed her eyes that were now filled with tears of fright. When no more sounds came for a little while she opened her eyes. Nothing. She dropped her hands from her ears. Still nothing. She sighed in relief but not ten seconds after that breath left her the beams of light flashed and the terrible sound boomed all throughout the house.

Not being able to suppress it, Utau screamed, her hands teleporting to her ears once again and her eyes shut without looking like they would never open again as her tears made permanent waterfalls down her face. She started sobbing softly, scared stiff in a small ball on Amu's bed.

"Utau! Utau!" Utau's eyes opened a bit at the familiar voice calling her name. Her vision was blurred from her tears but she could see the brown hair and soccer ball Pjs of the boy standing in front of her.

"Kukai?" she asked then there was more thunder and lightning and she closed her eyes again.

"Utau!" he cried, going over to the bed and sitting on it, close to the Utau ball. "Utau, are you afraid of storms?" He didn't say it in a mocking way but still it irritated her.

"What! You think just because I'm a girl I'll be scared of a little storm! As if I- ahhhhhhhhh!" More lightning flashed and thunder rolled making the unprepared girl screech and return to the ball from which she came. Kukai moved closer onto the bed, now sitting right next to her.

"I'm not saying that your some scaredy cat, just that you look pretty scared sitting in a ball crying. There's nothing wrong with that. Lots of people are scared of storms," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him protectively. Utau opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling. She couldn't help herself. She smiled as well. But then more loud thunder sounded and she jumped and instinctively wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest attempting to block out the sound. Kukai hadn't even flinched at the noise but his other arm around her.

In Kukai's arms, Utau felt calmer. With his body so close to hers, she felt protected. With them embracing each other, she felt safe.

"Thanks, Kukai," Utau said once they had let go of each other. He smiled again making her smile.

"No problem. You going to be alright now?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm just going to sleep up here though."

"Alright." He got off the bed then started to the door.

"Wait, um.." he stopped and looked at her while she looked away and said, "Well, do you think you can stay up here, not that I'm scared, I just…" she trailed off and he snickered a bit, walking back to the bed.

"Sure, " he said laying down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Her face heated up as she slowly lay her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. She sighed, feeling completely safe with him.

For the next hour every time thunder roared through the room, Utau would flinch then Kukai would tighten his grip around her and she would relax.

The next morning when everyone woke up to find both Utau and Kukai missing, the searched the house and finally found then both sleeping in Amu's bed, Utau snuggled up in Kukai's chest with Kukai's arms wrapped securely around her.

Once both were awake, both with furious blushed they stuttered to explain that Utau had gotten scared and Kukai was just trying to comfort her. From a confirmation from Ikuto that Utau was scared of thunder storms, they excepted the 'excuse' and went on ever though everyone kept giving them 'looks' and giggling.

**Yays, I'm glad I finally put this up! Please, please, please review! Me's loves reviews! I'm not sure how I did so I want to know what you think!~**


	2. Accidental Upload

Ok, for anyone out there that accidently read the two extra chapter on here that had nothing to do with Shugo Chara at all, I am so sorry. That was going to another story called 'The Story'(it's named that cause I haven't got a good name for it yet) and I accidently added it here. Very sorry! This is just the one-shot that, ok?

If you liked it, please read chapter one, and review there, I would love advice on it, and anything to help it going.

I AM SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO READ THAT!


End file.
